


Fifteen Again

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Turbo, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-Jack is not happy that he’s fifteen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SG-1, BTVS or Power Rangers. None of these is my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Hint of Jack/Daniel with one-sided Mini-Jack/Daniel UST. Written for the angst_bingo prompt: De-Aging.

Jack stared at his reflection in horror. He couldn’t understand how the other two kids,no teenagers, in the room with him were so calm.

“At least I’m not twelve,” the young man in blue muttered with a frown.

“This is so not happening,” the young women in yellow said as she shook her head.

Jack glanced at them, watched as the young man appraised them.

“Justin Stewart,” the young man introduced.

“Dawn Summers,” the young women followed.

He should stop thinking of them as young Jack realized, there was no real way of telling how old they’d been before Loki got a hold of the three of them. Was this Loki again?

“Jack O’Neill,” he introduced before he turned a glare on his fifteen year old face. Was he actually fifteen, again? He already had his do-over, he didn’t need a third. More importantly he had to find a way to get a hold of the original him and tell him Loki was up to his old tricks.

Jack glanced over as Justin did an odd turn with his wrists and then frowned down at them.

“Do I even want to know what you’re missing?” Dawn asked.

Justin shook his head, “Figured it was gone, it felt like it was, but…”

“Had to try,” Dawn filled in when Justin lapsed into silence.

Jack glanced back at his reflection and felt his heart drop into stomach as he thought of the young man who was almost Daniel, could never be Daniel, that he was at least going to try with. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, there went that relationship.

“My phone’s missing,” Dawn announced.

“Mine too,” Justin frowned.

Jack glanced over as he realized they were looking at him. He gave them an expectant look.

Dawn rolled her eyes, “Is yours missing too?”

Jack patted his obviously empty pocket and shrugged.

“Hopefully they’ll be an explanation soon,” Justin said as he began to look around.

Dawn rolled her eyes again, “We should try and find something we can use as a weapon.”

“Or a way out of here,” Jack said.

Justin turned to look at them, “I think they’ll be an explanation.”

“Explanations usually lead up to the trying to kill you part,” Dawn informed him.

“I’ve found that escaping before explanations tends to be less tedious,” Jack agreed.

Justin frowned, “Normally I would agree, but my morpher is missing and I’m in blue, Jack’s in red and Dawn’s in yellow.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jack asked.

“Core colors,” Justin explained, “Any Power Ranger team can start with many members, but they always have these three core colors.”

“Power Rangers?” Dawn asked.

Jack turned, then glanced at Dawn, “Never heard of one either.”

“Whoever kidnapped us could be trying to lure you into a false sense of security,” Dawn pointed out.

“Yeah, what she said,” Jack agreed.

Justin started to open his mouth, but then a shiny robot duck waddled into the room.

“Welcome Rangers!” it announced.

“Oh for crying out loud!”

“What the hell!”

Justin just smiled.

The duck started to launch into an explanation of a villain and how their help was required. Jack leaned against the wall and frowned. Justin seemed to actually listen and Dawn inched forward until she managed to poke the duck.

The duck tilted its head towards her before continuing its explanation.

Jack glared, “Speed this up a bit. I want to get to the part about why I’m stuck as a teenager again and when you plan to return me to my actual body.”

The duck’s explanation paused and it quacked.

“You are in your actual body,” a voice answered.

“You can at least show yourself,” Justin said.

An older man, if the wrinkles and long white hair was anything to go off of, stepped out of the shadows, he frowned at them, “Youth was an unexpected result of travel.”

“Where are we?” Dawn asked.

“Alberia,” he answered.

“Never heard of it,” Jack groused, “where exactly is it?”

“I want my Turbo morpher back,” Justin told him.

The man stared at the three of them before he replied, “I’m prepared to take you to Earth, to defend it if you accept the morphers I have for you.”

Justin stepped forward.

“You’ve no need for it,” the man told Justin.

“That didn’t mean you could just take it,” Justin told him, “I have a friend who can keep it safe.”

Jack watched as the man handed Justin back his Turbo morpher. He stared as Justin put the device in his pocket. What was it?

“Phones,” Jack prompted, “Give those back too.”

The man produced their phones and handed them back.

“What’s your name?” Dawn asked as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

“Bronson,” he answered, “were any of you listening to my assistant?”

“No,” Jack deadpanned.

“Basic gist,” Dawn explained, “seemed to be that you had two villains on your world and one of them is tired of fighting your champions while also battling the other villain so he’s moved onto another world.”

“Earth?” Justin asked.

“Yes, Earth,” Bronson answered, “Which is why I called you. I called Justin from this reality. I suspect I somehow reversed your ages when I pulled Dawn and Jack from other realities.”

“Well change me back,” Jack demanded.

“I’m not sure that’s possible,” Bronson frowned, “It was an unexpected side effect. I must run tests first, after you’ve accepted your morphers and we’ve traveled to Earth.”

“Can we go home when we’re done?” Dawn asked.

“Of course.”

Dawn nodded, “I’m going to have to find a way to contact my family, but I’m in.”

“I am too,” Justin nodded.

Jack glared, these two were going to peer pressure him into this. He turned his glare onto Bronson, “I was finally able to buy beer!”

Justin and Dawn exchanged a look and Jack turned his glare on them, “Fishing is no good without beer!”

Bronson blinked looking confused.

“I’m in,” Jack declared as his shoulder sank. He was going to have to find a way to get beer and maybe he’d bet lucky and find his own Daniel along the way.


End file.
